Last Summer
by Dashboard-Kid
Summary: Why is Sam like he is? He had a problem, its coming back to get him. He cant tell Dean. The boys investigate a haunted beach. Deans in trouble. BIG trouble. please read and review....
1. Chapter 1

Last Summer

I'm getting tired of the sleepless nights, the hard motel beds, the constant hunts, the fatal scars, the purple bruises, some times, i just wish that one of the demons, or the spirits would just kill me, end my suffering, right now i don't care how much pain i would be in, i just want it all to end.

Of course, i can't tell any one my feelings, firstly who is there to tell, Dean? Jessica? She's gone, and that was because of me! There's no one. Dad, well he left, just like every one does, they leave, i don't know why, its like they don't want to be around me. If i was to tell Dean, my over protective, not a care in the world brother, he'd call me stupid, say things happen because they do, life sucks, we make it better. But deep down, i wonder if he feels the same. I can see the pain in his eyes, but he can hide it all with a nights sleep. Me, i fuck everything up, i can't even manage to shut my eyes, lock the world out, and just live a fantasy. No. i just have to live in pain.

Nights like this, cold but dry, make me shudder, makes the hair on my neck stand up, it feels like some one is walking over my grave, and like Dean keeps on saying lately, if i keep being reckless, and putting my life on the line, it will be him walking over my grave with a black rose. Last year scared me, summer time always does. Every one says hot weather makes people act, i don't know crazy, not me, my shield goes up, and everything seems grey. I still hear his screams, i feel his tears, and i see his blood. Looking down at my shaking hands now, blinking to make sure the crimson liquid isn't really there, it never is, just my mind playing tricks on me, i know that, but it still feels real. Deep down, it is real.

I have flash backs, when i sleep, when i blink, when ever, i always see it, i see my reaction, my smiling face, his stabbed back, his bruised face, actions have consequences, i just didn't think i would care about mine. That was then. This is now. Before Dean came to get me, before I opened up the closet and let all the cobwebs of my old life fall on me. I used to be like Dean, never had a care in the world, didn't think before i acted, just did it. Dean doesn't know, i don't think he ever will, in my mind i can see what his expression would be, concerned, disappointed, if i did tell him, what would i say, "hey dean, i used to be a crack whore, and i mugged some one, almost killed him. Just for another fix. That's why i can't sleep at night. It has nothing to do with guilt over Jessica."

But it does, she's the reason i stopped, and now she is gone, and i have no one. No. i have Dean, and i will always have Dean. But with Dean, there's always some thing that's attached, demons, more ghosts, more of everything.

I hate his stare, he is doing it again, his eyes asking the question that he is dying to, "I'm fine." i say, just in the hope that he might stop staring, but he doesn't he just grunts and starts the car. I stare away from his gaze, and just let my eyes focus on the scenery of California. "Remind me why we're here?" I ask, i know why we are here, but the silence is killing me.

"Because you need a tan." Dean smirked, as he turned the music down. Funny, a Dean response to everything, a joke. I give a fake smile, i give them a lot, i give them so much, its like i can't even tell they are fake. "Some evil hocus pocus creeping out the surfers." Dean said, this time more serious. I nod my head, and then i close my eyes, nothing but darkness. For now.

"_Help. Get of me! Help!" his voice drags pain through my head. "Get of me!" He shouts again, but the figure on top of him, the figure that has a knife to his neck, stays sharp, never letting go. He mutters something, i can't hear it, but i know what he is saying, there's a scream, the figure pushes his victim to the floor, laughs, he knows it was to easy, he wipes his hands on his cream jacket, and then he reaches into the victims pocket, and pulls out his wallet, kicking him as he looks in the wallet, a couple of hundred dollar bills, to easy. Standing in the light i see who it is. Me. _

"Sam." Dean says, i was asleep, it was just a dream, no, it was a memory, my memory, the memory i want to hide from the world, the memory i want to hide from Dean. "Sam, its okay, it was just a dream." His voice calms me down, i stop screaming, and i open my eyes. He looks at me, concern written all over his manly features.

"Sorry." I mumble. Why am i apologising? Because I'm a bad person. A bad brother. "So, we there?" I ask, stupid question. I look out the car window, sand and sea for miles. We're there. Dean nods, and gets out of the car, i follow quickly behind, trying to ignore the flashes from my dream, but they still cloud my eyes.

The sun that shines bright ahead of me, burns my eyes, Dean now has his dark shades on, i wish i had some shades, to block the lies from my eyes to reach people, but i don't, and by the look in my eye, i know people know what i feel, i know Dean knows.

"Sammy, Keep up." Dean's voice mocks me, he doesn't mean to, he never does. But it does. I walk faster, I'm at his side now, "What's your problem?" He asks, i don't have a problem. Well, not that he needs to know about. I shrug, and walk ahead, the beach is closed of, no one allowed in the plain water, police cables shutting it of from the rest of the world.

"So, who are we today?" I ask, Dean already knows, he has that cocky grin on his face, the grin scares me more then anything else in the world. I don't know why. It just does,

"Follow me little brother."

"What have we got here officers?" He says, he lies so naturally, maybe for him it is, or at least second nature. I try to be like him, i do. But when i lie, people can always tell, especially Dean, he is the expert when it comes to lying. The officers stare at him, their face as blank as the notes they are holding.

"Who are you?" They ask. Dean reaches into his pocket, he pulls out a badge, it looks official, I've never seen the badge before, where did he get it? Some thing i will have to ask later.

"Agent Fletcher. I'm with the state."

"Who's he?" The second officer asks, and points at me.

"He's with me." Dean says, and smirks at me. That's right. I'm with him, always with him. "So, what we got? Suicide? Murder?"

"We're not sure yet. People say she fell of her board, others say she was dragged."

"Dragged by what?" It was my turn to speak.

"We don't know. In fact, we don't know anything." The officer said. "Our captain thinks we should take the tape away. Thinks the sea's safe now. What do you think?"

"Let us check it out, go on a break. Give us an hour." Dean said, and just like that, the two officers walked of. Leaving me and Dean alone, nothing but the big ocean staring us in the face.

My head aches, my body feels unstable, I'm going to drop, i am dropping, people are staring. I'm screaming.

_Deans running, running from what? Something is chasing him, something big. Teeth, long teeth. Blood covered teeth. Claw like hands. Dean drops, no, he is shot. Dean is shot. His leg is bleeding, he is on the floor, the things getting closer. His mouths opening, getting closer, he can smell Deans fear. Closer now, so close, His mouths open, crouching down, Dean screams. _

**_A/N _... so there is part one, please tell me what you think. i know its kind of a long shot with Sam and his little problem, but its a story its not real! please review! love jen xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The last thing i saw before it all went black was the mutilated body of my older brother, the mutilated body of the one person in this world that would cause me to break down if he ever left.

I can still hear his screams, his pleading, I've never heard Dean plead for his life. He doesn't know how his life is going to end. He isn't going to no. because its not going to happen. I wont let it happen.

Just like i know he would always do for me, I will save him. He wont know, but i will. "Sam, Sammy, Come on Sammy, you got to wake up." His voice makes me open my eyes, he is staring down at me, he looks worried. I can feel my body shaking, i feel cold. "Dude, you okay?"

"Huh, yeah." My senses come back, my head is aching, "Pain killers." Two words I've grown to like over the last couple of weeks. A smile on his face, Dean reaches into his pocket, and then hands me a packet of strong pain killers.

"I'm going to have to call you Junkie boy now," Dean laughed, and helped me up. I don't respond, i just smile, and for once, its not fake.

"Dean, we need to talk." I say, its a little out of the blue, even for me. But i had to tell him, not all of it, i can never tell him all of it, but he needs to know about the demon.

"What is it Junkie Boy?." Dean asks, we walk down the pier, looking into the ocean, I stay quiet for a few minutes, trying to find the words, but i couldn't, how could i tell Dean that he was going to be killed, by a demon, with out telling him he was going to be killed. "Hello. Sammy. What is it?"

"Huh, oh. I had a vision."

"You don't say Jack. What was it about?"

"The demon. I saw the demon that we came here to kill." Dean sent me a blank expression. "Its an ugly son of a bitch dude."

"Right. Did you recognise it?"

"I think so. It looks like a Fob." Another blank expression. "Yeah, Dean. A Fob."

"No, way. I always wanted to see one of those. So, ones here, looks like I've got my wish." Dean smiled, he actually smiled. A Fob, the creature of the sea. The vicious creature of the sea. And he smiles! I shake my head, and walk ahead. It is either the sea air or the vision left over that is making me nauseas. "Sammy, lets get you back to the car, then find a nice motel."

"So, anything else happen in your latest shining episode?" Yeah you die.

"No. Same old. I saw the Fob, at the end of the pier."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. What else do you want?"

"A victim. You know, some one to save." Damn it Dean, we are saving you, I'm saving you.

"We got all the surfers, and all the beach babes, as you put it to save."

"True." Dean smiles, okay, i don't get it, why is he smiling?

"what?"

"What?" Dean says, looking remotely innocent, if that's even possible.

"You are too happy about this."

"Well Sammy, always look on the bright side."

"What's the bright side of this gig Dean?"

"Surfer babes." Dean smiled. "Girls in bikinis. Man, I've died and gone to heaven." No. not yet Dean, but if you don't stop being Mr Bright side. You will die, and knowing you, you wont go to heaven.

3 hours later, and i still haven't come up with a plan to save him. "Anything?" I ask. That's usually is Deans saying, i research, he looks like he is reading a book but is really sleeping, but not today, I'm the one trying to sleep, and he is the one clattering on the lap top.

"Yeah, i think so. Ten years ago, the same thing happened. Ten years before that, and ten before that. Its a cycle. Every ten years, dead on, May the 20th."

"Its May the 22nd though." I said, it was hard to keep up with everything and have a splitting head ache all at the same time.

"It lasts a week. And usually ten people end up dead." Okay that's depressing, ten people.

"Hold on. But its may the 22nd. And only one person has died."

"Wrong Sammy. Three people have died. Two days ago, a couple died, police said it was a boating accident."

"Okay, so the cycle has started. How do we stop it?"

"I have no idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We walked along the beach a little more. Not being used to the heat, my head hurt more, not being used to protecting my brother, my nerves shook me more. "Dude, what's your problem?" Deans over protecting voice said, sending shivers down my spine.

"Nothing, I'm fine." lies, lies and more lies!

"Yeah what ever," Dean laughed, and walked of faster. We past people standing on the pier selling everything from hats, t-shirts, there is even a woman offering to sell herself. Dean smiled at her, such a Dean thing to do. Walking down slowly, i saw a man, he looked scary, as if he hadn't had sleep for a few weeks, bags forming under his grey eyes. I knew what he was doing, he was dealing.

"Sammy, you coming or what?" I must have stopped, stopped to stare at him, i forced my body to move, but my eyes were fixed upon him.

Catching up to Dean now, the guy was out of sight, just a blur in my memory. "Lets get back to the motel, you look like shit."

"Thanks."

"any time brother." Dean laughed.

The motel was cold, i wrapped my self in the blankets, what was wrong with me? "Here." Dean chucked the covers of his bed, and threw them on mine.

"What?"

"You look like you need them more then i do."

"Dean, its freezing."

"No, your cold. You must be getting a cold or something. Take them."

"Thanks."

The night went slowly, i could hear Deans gentle snores, my body shook, being buried in the blankets wasn't enough. My body needed, wanted something else. And i knew where to get it.

Being careful not to wake Dean up, i pulled on my jeans, then a top, and slowly walked out of the door, and headed for the pier. Hoping he would still be there.

He was.

I handed him a twenty, he started at me blankly, i handed him another one, Dean is going to kill me.

Then he handed me what i wanted, i shoved it in my pocket, and then walked briskly back to the motel. Hoping, Praying Dean was still asleep, he was. Walking to the bathroom, digging deep in my pocket, i pulled out the packet, my shaking hand held it, i looked into the mirror and i hated what i saw.

I did what i swore I'd never do again, i instantly felt better, my body stopped shaking, and i felt good about my self. I walked into the bedroom, Dean was up, staring at me. "Where did you go?"

"Out." i said.

"Where? I was worried!"

"For some fresh air." I said, and smiled.

"What the hell is up with you?"

"Nothing. God Dean, i went for some fresh air. What's the big deal!"

"The bid deal, Sammy, something could have happened to you!"

"Like what?"

"Like the demon could have got you. And i wouldn't have known what happened."

"Well it didn't. I'm fine!"

"No. your not!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Some one please, help me!" She screamed, her voice almost shattering the glass around her. Some one, Some thing, had her, pulling her under, her head bopping up and down in the deep water, her body getting dragged in by the fast current. "Help please!" Was her last words, before she was pulled under.

**A/N so that was that then, please review. Sorry about the shitty chapter, i promise it will get better! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean stared at me for what seemed hours, but looking at the clock with my blurred vision i found out that only minutes had gone by. "Sam." Dean's voice was different, harsh, angry. "Damn it Sam, what the hell is wrong with you?" I honestly don't know, i feel as if i haven't got control of my body, why am i being naïve, i know i haven't got control of my body, i never have. "Sam!" Dean is shouting now. But i can barley hear him, he rushes over to me, something catches me as i fall, its Dean. His strong arms catch me, i didn't know i was falling, but I'm on the floor now. Aware that my body is shaking out of my control, Dean panics, i can't panic, i don't know what's going on. I know one thing, my secrets about to come out.

I know he found it, he hasn't said anything, but the glare in his eyes says it all, looking at the clock its been three hours since my latest episode. I must have fallen asleep, no, more like passed out, i feel like shit, like i always do, but this shit feels worse! And Dean staring at me, his eyes full of disappointment makes me feel insignificant. "Dean..."

"Save the bull Sam, we got work to do." Okay, i deserved that, but that hurt. "Some one else is dead."

"What, who?"

"Paula Connell."

"What happened?"

"The sea monster, obviously." Damn, his tone, his bitterness.

"When? I thought the ocean was cornered of."

"You can't corner of the entire ocean, its every where. She was found on the shore. Looked as if she was drowned."

"All the other bodies was never found, maybe she did just drown."

"Teeth marks on her leg almost bit of her feet, looked as if she struggled to get away."

"How do you know?"

"Well when you was taking your power nap, i went out."

"oh."

"yeah, now get up, we're going out. I'm hungry."

This is so awkward, he defiantly knows, he is silent, but not his normal brooding silent, this silence hurts. "Look Dean..."

"I don't want to hear it." So i didn't press it any further. With out any more things said, with out one more glare, Dean walked on, as usual i followed. I didn't know the plan, he didn't intend on me knowing the plan just like i didn't intend on him finding out my dirty little secret.

"Agent what was it..."

"Fletcher." Dean cut in, and showed the badge once more. "Another death. Not looking good is it, surfers saying the beach is cursed."

"That's stu..."

"Yeah, what ever, any way. What we got here?"

"Another one sir. Shark attack by the looks of it."

"Yeah, in California, don't think so."

"What else could it be? Teeth marks, some thing big did it, almost ripped her legs right of."

"Well sharks don't usually come as far out as California."

"It can happen sir."

"Anything else"

"No."

"Bye then." Dean said, and walked of. I followed, lost dog following his leader, his owner, his best friend.

"Dean, do you think..."

"No," he said bitterly. "It was the Fob."

"How do we kill it?"

"We can't."

"Then how.."

"I don't know Sam. Why don't you give it some of your drugs, see what happens then!"

"Dean..."

"Save it for some one who cares," and he was of, he threw me the car keys, and walked of, more like ran off.

Where is he? Its been two hours since he walked of, he left me. The middle of a hunt, and he left me. There's something out there, and it wants him dead, only i know it, he don't, he is walking around blind out there, i can't sit around doing nothing, What would Dean do? Kick me in the balls, for being a dick, that's what he'll do. I feel weak, ashamed, i need something, i need more of it. So i take it. Nothings going to stop me now. I'm going to find my brother! And I'm going to save him, and then, I'm going to give it up, go home, out of his life where he wants me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Dean walked around the beach, kicking sand, cursing under his breath, his eyes stung as the wind hit his salty tears. How could he do this to me? He thought, he collapsed down onto the sand, curling up into a little ball because that is how small he felt. Why did i say that to him? I do care! I do! Now he must hate me! Hell i hate me! Thoughts ran through the troubled hunters mind, so much that he couldn't sense the evil that was lurking behind him. _

"Dammit Dean, where the hell are you?" I said, as i slammed down hard on the breaks, i knew if he didn't want to be found, Dean would make it impossible for me to find him, but I'm on a mission. I'm going to find him. Every where looks the same, piers going out for miles, Beaches, sea, sand.

Where could he be? I have already searched the pier, the beach that was closest to the motel, but i couldn't find him. I pulled over to an empty parking space that was near the next beach, it wasn't too far out, but it wasn't to close either.

I looked on the beach i couldn't see him, there were couples kissing on the sandy floor, home less people building shelter, and in the corner of my eyes i saw something, it looked as if it was just a pile of blankets cast away on the beach, i looked more closely, and then i saw it, him, Dean.

I rushed over to him, "Dean." My voice echoed, i must have been shouting, because heads turned my way. He didn't answer, "Come on Dean, I'm sorry!" he didn't even move. I got more close. And then i saw why. There was blood every where. It looked as if it was coming from his chest, oh god, he was shot. "Some one Help!" I shouted, my hands started to tremble as i dialled for an ambulance.

"Come on Dean. Your going to be okay." i took of my jacket and put it on his wound, pressure, that's what the day time hospital drams do, put pressure on the wound. I felt for a pulse, there was one, but it was weak, really weak, his face was cold, too cold. "Dean, come on your going to be okay. Please just wake up. Talk to me. Please." I was crying now. I couldn't do anything to help him, he was dying. He was dying in front of me.

The ambulance had arrived, i sat with him in the back, holding his hand, crying, being useless like always. "What's his name?" The paramedic asked.

"Dean, Dean Winchester."

"What's your name?"

"Sam. I'm his brother." brother, yeah right, i did this to him. Some kind of brother i am.

"The police is going to ask you a couple of questions, its procedure when we get a shot victim."

"okay. Is he going to be okay?"

"We'll know when he goes into surgery."

The whole journey i didn't take my hand away from his, i was scared that if i did, then he would leave me, and i couldn't take that. Not again. The doctors rushed him into surgery the moment he was brought through the emergency doors, then i had to let go. But i promised my self, he would come back, like he always does.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"We, we had a stupid fight, he walked of, i went back to the motel, and he, well he must have went back to the beach, it was getting late, and he still hadn't come back, so i went to look for him, that's when i found him."

"Does he know any one around here?"

"No, we only got into town yesterday."

"Why did you come here?"

"Road trip."

"And your brother, didn't do anything, say anything to any one, to make them have a grudge,"

"No, like i said, we just got here yesterday."

"Can you tell me what you did yesterday when you got here?"

"No offence officer, but is that relevant?"

"Son, we need to know who you spoke to, who he spoke to, so we can find out if it was just a random shooting, or something else."

"Fine, We went to the beach, we saw the tape on cording the sea of, and we just asked an officer what was going on, then we went back to the motel."

"And that's all?"

"Yeah, that's all."

"Thanks for your time. We will want to talk your brother when he comes out of surgery."

"Fine."

"_Daddy, Can we to the beach, please?" ten year old Sammy begged his father. _

"_I'm busy." Was the short reply that he got, looking as if he was about to cry, the young boy walked into the bedroom of the small motel. _

"_Dean, can you take me to the beach." Dean was sat on one of the single beds, gun in hand, and polish and a cloth in the other. "Daddy wont take me." _

"_I don't want to go to the beach." Dean said miserably. _

"_But please. We never do anything fun." _

"_I know Sammy. But that's because there's nothing fun about our life." _

"_But look. There's all the boys out side playing football, i want to play football. Don't you?" _

"_No Sammy! I don't want to play football." Dean shouted, loud enough for their dad to hear. _

"_Dean, don't talk to your brother like that, ever again. You understand me?" _

"_Yes sir." Dean said with out looking at his father. "Sorry Sammy." _

"_Take your brother to the beach." _

"_but d-" _

"_Do what i say Dean." _

"_Fine. Come on then." Dean said angrily. _

"_Thank you Dean." Sammy smiled. _

"_Dean, you look after him. His your responsibility when I'm not around. Don't you dare let anything happen to him!" _

"_I wont." The two young boys walked down the road to the beach, the Winchester family were on a hunt, and as it was far away from Kansas, John took the boys with him. "So, what do you want to do?" _

"_Play football." _

"_Fine. We'll have to buy a ball." _

"_You can choose the colour Dean." _

"_Well ain't you nice" Dean smirked, lighting up a little. "How about black and red." them colours describe my life perfectly Dean thought. _

"_Fine by me." Sam smiled, for once feeling like a normal boy, with his normal brother on a normal family trip. "I'll go pay." Sam offered, and rushed to the counter of the beach shop with the money and the ball dean handed him. _

"_Back of the line jerk." An older boy, around 13 said aggressively,pushing Sammy slightly. _

"_You pushed in. you should go to the back." Sam said, standing up for himself, just like his brother taught him. _

"_Don't answer back smart ass i said back of the line." The older boy pushed him again, harder, the young boy fell to the floor. _

"_Hey, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Dean shouted as he saw Sam on the floor. _

"_Who are you?" _

"_His brother. Apologise." _

"_Make me." With that, Dean rushed up to the boy, pulling at his vest, fist clenched. Arm raised. _

"_S-sorry." The boy muttered. _

"_Fuck of!" Dean shouted, and pushed the boy, he fell to the floor, and then ran out of the shop. _

"_Thank you Dean." _

"_Don't mention it Sammy. I'm here to look after you. When ever you need me, I'll always be here." _

I failed him, Dean thought, as the doctor examined his wound. I said I'd be there, where was i when he was into drugs, where was i when he relapsed, what kind of brother am i? He is going to leave me, i know it, and with out him, my life isn't worth it. With out him, i might as well be dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I waited patiently out side the hospital room, doctors coming in and out, walking straight past me as if i didn't exist, maybe i didn't, maybe this didn't, maybe it was a dream, a nightmare, no, it was real, too real.

"Sam Winchester?" The doctor, middle aged, pale face, blood covered white coat.

"Yeah, how's Dean, is he okay?"

"He's stable, the bullet missed any vital organs, but he had a blood clot, and because of being out in the cold with a loss of blood, he has a slight case of pneumonia, but with enough antibiotics, he should be fine."

"should?"

"There's a chance it could develop into something worse, we just have to wait and see, he is to stay over night, for tonight, and maybe the next day."

"Okay. Fine, can i see him?"

"Yeah, just remember, he is weak."

"Okay, thanks doctor."

I walked into his room, like we were, his room was cut of from the rest of the hospital, weak was an under statement, his face had no colour, at all, he looked like a ghost, nothing stood out with him any more, except the blood on the gown the doctors had him in.

"Dean.." I stammered, lost for words, i didn't know if he could hear me, if he could hear me, would he want to talk to me? Doubt it. Its all my fault.

"Sammy." he said quietly, his eyes fluttered open, pain in his eyes caused me to look away. "I'm sorry."

"What Dean, its not your fault."

"If i was to look out for you more, you wouldn't have started..." No it wasn't his fault!

"Dean, shut up. Just listen. Its not your fault."

"Tell me why please Sam," He sounded weak, his voice was dry, and i could hardly hear him. I had to tell him, i had no choice.

"I started a couple of months before i met Jess." as usual i had to pause at her name, as the pain took over my heart. "I was with Zack and, we were having trouble with our work load, and we heard about this guy that could help, we went, and it was the wrong kind of help. We swore we would never, but one night, it got to much, and i did. I swore i wouldn't do it again, but i became hooked, dependent if you want, i couldn't go a day with out it. And then i met Jess, and it all stopped." I left out the part about nearly killing some one, maybe for our next hospital heart to heart.

"But, why did you start again?" Dean sounded hurt, i had hurt him.

"I don't know." what could i say? I didn't know why! "I'm not going to do it again. I swear to you Dean."

"okay." he said weakly.

"So, what happened?"

"Mugged."

"Dean the great, mugged?"

"It happens. Crazy people with guns Sammy. Scare me,"

"Well. Your going to be okay though."

"cause i am, I'm Dean Winchester a survivor not Sam Winchester the pussy."

"Thanks." i laughed.

"So when can i get the hell out of here?"

"Tomorrow, or the day after. They think you have pneumonia."

"I can't stay,"

"Look Dean, you need to put your fear of hospitals behind you. Your sick."

"Not that sick."

"You were shot."

"Some one else could die if i stay here."

"Dean..." your going to die if you don't stay here!

"Sam.."

"Fine." no matter what, i can't fight what he says, its true, some one else could be in danger if he was to stay in hospital. "I'll check you out." With out looking back at him, i walked out of the room.

This is so fucked up, Dean shot. Dean ill. Then it came to me, my vision, Dean was shot in my vision. But then it killed him, the son of a bitch Fob killed him. Why was he still alive? Did i change it some how? No, if some one is meant to die, they would die. My vision told me Dean was meant to die. But something happened, something changed it, he was still alive. Am i being paranoid, i don't think so. I'll have to check it out later, but all i know is, Dean isn't going to die, not on my watch, and not by a stupid fucking Fob.

**A/N thanks you all for reviewing, means a lot. I'm glad you all like it ) sorry about the wait too, my course work is mounting up :( i will try to update soon. Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

with Dean injured, i had to take charge and drive, when i suggested it, it was like i was planning to take over the world, the look on Dean's pale face told me the answer he wanted to say, i didn't say anything, i just watched him struggle to put the key in the engine, "Fine." he said, with a little laughter, i started to drive. "One scratch Sam, and your going to need the stitches."

The drive back to the motel was peaceful, maybe a bit too quiet, then i realised Dean was asleep, he looked calm, then i realised it was because of the amount of antibiotics, so glad he wasn't driving, with a little smile on my face, i tried to wake him up, "Dean, we're at the motel." Damn them antibiotics are strong. Beeping the horn, no still asleep. "Dean, I'm going to key scrape your car if you don't wake up."

"You dare!" his eyes wide open now, an evil shine staring at me.

"Good morning sleepy head. Do you need help to the motel?"

"I'm not three jackass."

"Okay."

Slowly, Dean started to get out of the car, holding his baby for support, i hated to see him struggle, but at the same time, i hated to feel the wrath of my brothers scorn when i helped him.

"Dammit." Dean cursed, and i rushed to his side, if i wasn't standing next to him helping, he would have fallen to the floor. "One word, to any one, about this, and i will kill you." Dean muttered.

"One word to who Dean, you don't know any one."

"That's not true." I laughed, as i opened the motel door. "Name one person who knows you here other then me." He looked concentrated. "in fact forget it, don't want to give that pretty head of yours a headache."

It was weird how after everything, that the atmosphere was lifting, there was no thick cloud of resentment between us, i was almost happy. But then i remembered why we were at the sunny hell.

"So, what else do we know?" Dean asked, his voice was shaky, and tired.

"How about, i know that you need to sleep. We can pick this up in the morning."

"Could be too late by then."

"True. But your no use to me half asleep. Get some sleep, I'll do some more research see if there's anything we don't already know."

"Okay bitch."

"Night Jerk."

My eyes started to hurt, clicking on the next web page made it the fifth local news site i went on that night, and there was nothing new. Hold on a second. Something caught my eye, clicking back to the list of searches, one stood out bolder from the rest. "Is the Beach Cursed." well, pretty safe to say yes, it is. I clicked on it any way. And started to read. _The first known death was in 1888, where a Mike Armstrong was washed up on shore, the murder details looked as if something had been pulling him down, almost like a shark. But there was no known sharks in the area at that time. In the year 1881, 15 people were found dead, same details as Mike Armstrong. Then there was the same thing in 1945, were 18 people washed up, 1968, 20 people, and the last one until 2006, was 1999, were no less then 32 people were found dead. The cursed waters strike again, so far 5 people, how many more will die?_

_In 1880, a young boy of twelve, was drowned, by his father, no one knows why, but a week later, the father was killed, drowned. Weird, then, a week later, the mum drowned, in her own sink, pulled in. _

_The fathers sister, made a statement to local authorities saying that the kid was beaten by his father, and the mother did nothing. Neither did she, or any one else who knew. Is it all just one of those things that people hush under the carpet, or is this real. _

_How many more people will have to die, before you understand! _

Maybe it isn't a Fob. I don't know, all that could be fake, I'll have to do more research, but right now my eyes cant take that, i rest my head on the pillow and fall asleep, the next thing i know Dean is prodding at my back, "Sammy, you had a nightmare." I did.

"I..."

"Dude. Are you okay, you look really pale."

"I don't remember."

"Remember what, man not another memory spell."

"No. i don't remember the nightmare."

"Well, you were screaming."

"Screaming what?"

"I don't know. But you look like shit, like you had a nightmare."

"oh. Well. Probably did." okay, this was too weird.

"So. What did you find out last night?" i told him everything i read, he looked sceptic, but understood, after what happened before with the hell hound website.

"So, you need to do some more research."

"Wait. What are you going to do?"

"Get some food."

"Typical."

"What do you want?"

"What ever. Not hungry."

"Well I'll get you a happy meal." Dean laughed, and pulled on some trousers, and a top.

I watched him walk out the door, the minute it shut i had a bad feeling. A really bad feeling.

**A/N - thanks for the reviews, wish i had time to answer and thank you all personally but course work and all im sorry but thanks to all of you :) ... sorry about the delay! i will try my harderst to update once every other day! hopefully next update tuesday! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

5 minutes later. No Dean.

10 minutes later. No Dean.

20.

30.

1 hour. No Dean.

I'm starting to panic, it could all just be in my head, dam it Sam, when is it only just in my head? That feeling, its growing stronger, and I'm sat on the bed, what can i do? Dean went to get breakfast, not jump in a war. Why am i so worried. But this feeling, its never failed, either its an addition to my Shining, or its just a feeling, _always trust your gut feelings Sammy _Dads words, always worked then. I know what i have to do. Look for Dean. Again.

At least last time, i knew something was wrong, i might just be chasing a figment of my imagination, now i have no idea, no plan, no clue to where I'm going. For all i know, Dean could be sitting at a diner, just eating a burger.

I'm walking around the room, again, trying to put a thought together, a sensible thought. But so far, nothing. I cant just walk around and do nothing, but what can i do? I don't know what diner he even went to. Glancing at the clock, an hour and a half, usually Dean took about half an hour. There was a knock at the door, What the hell? Who could it be? Dean. I rush to the door, and to my delight, it is him. "Dean, where have you been?" I ask.

"Getting food."

"Where is it?" Deans hand were empty.

"I ate it in the car."

"Oh. I was worried."

"Why?"

"Just had a feeling that's all."

"Okay. Well i need a leak." Dean said, before walking to the bathroom, some thing wasn't right.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dean shuddered as his head lifted its self of the concrete floor, where the hell am i? He thought as he took in his surroundings. Parking Lot, he said mentally, shit my impala he thought, he looked around again, it was gone, "Son of a bitch." he said loudly, his head began to spin, he tried to stand up, but fell back down reluctantly into darkness.

**A/N sorry about the delay, hope u all still read :) i got a bit swamped with course work over the last few weeks. **

**Sorry its short, i was going to post it another time but i didn't know when i would get the chance. Please review guys! **

**Next update will hopefully be around Tuesday or sooner :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Okay, Dean isn't Dean, where's Dean? In the bathroom.

No. The real Dean, my Dean.

He's coming.

"I'm starving." The imposter said, as he gave a little laugh, it sent chills up and down my spine, i couldn't help but give him a funny look. "What?"

"Oh. Nothing." I said quietly, i need to prove that this Dean isn't my Dean. Who could it be? Great, the only thing, a Skin walker, just great if it is a skin walker, he is down loading all of Dean's thoughts, every single one of them. But the recent ones might not have been, and the things that didn't happen. I'm a genius.

I watch him walk over to his bed, like Dean always does. He collapsed on the bed. He looks just like him, he sounds like him, he is even acting like him, maybe I'm too late.

"Oh Dean, Jasmine Called." Now is the time to tell if Dean is my Dean or not.

"Oh. What did she want?" He didn't sound confused, he sounded casual.

But i know now its not him. Its Some one else. Jasmine, there is no Jasmine, dirty little trick, but it worked. But what do i do now? Confront him, try to find out where my brother is? Or play along.

His head hurt, he could see only white. He felt cold, he looked at what he was wearing, a hospital gown, _great, just fucking great. _He began to move, he couldn't. He was restrained, white pads wired his arms to the bed, his legs tied to the posts, _Okay, where the fuck am i? _

"Where am i?" He shouted. A couple minutes later, a woman, with sandy hair, and a tight white dress walked over. _Okay, I'm in heaven. _

"Hey, calm down, your in county hospital," she smiled, Dean smiled to.

"What's your name?"

"Dean, Dean Winchester."

"Okay, Dean, my name is Jade, if i take the restraints of, promise you wont hurt me."

"Promise." Dean smiled flirtatiously.

The nurse took of his restraints nervously, Dean fidgeted free, and smiled again. "Thanks."

"Do you know what happened?" she asked. _Yeah, some fucking Demon knocked me out. _

"No. I just remember waken up here."

"Okay, well you haven't got amnesia, or anything wrong with the brain, you got nasty cut though."

"Can i go home?"

"Because its a head injury you need to stay over night."

"I'm sorry, I really can't. What do i have to sign to get out of here?" The nurse gave Dean a weak, smile and walked of. Dean only hoped it was to get the discharge forms. A few minutes later, she walked back in, clipboard in hand, "Thanks." Dean said.

Filling in the papers, Dean couldn't help but push his luck, on a spare bit of paper, he wrote down his number and call me, With a little wink, the nurse walked of, Dean watched her go, and then got up quickly, he had bigger things to worry about. Getting Sam, Killing the son of a bitch, but that wasn't going to be easy.

**A/N hey guys i think i said i will post some on Tuesday, so here we go. Sorry its slightly crap, i kind of had trouble writing it! Heh please review, and next update maybe Thursday or/and the weekend. Thanks. X x x X**


End file.
